plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gatling Pea
:For other uses, see Gatling Pea (disambiguation). Gatling Pea is a plant that is an upgrade available for purchase from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies and is one of the first upgrade plants. It upgrades from the Repeater and must be planted on top of the Repeater. It fires twice as fast as a Repeater and four times as fast as a Peashooter. The seed packet costs $5000. It is also one of the first two upgrade plants the player can purchase after beating Level 3-4, the other being Twin Sunflower. It deals the same damage per pea as the Peashooter, but it shoots four of them at a time. It returns in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] as a premium plant in the 1.8.2 update. Ten of Gatling Pea's Puzzle Pieces can be obtained by purchasing ¥168 worth of in-game items. 30 of Gatling Pea's Puzzle Pieces can be obtained if ¥298 is spent, and 60 Puzzle Pieces if ¥398 is spent. The player now no longer needs to spend their money on obtaining ten of Gatling Pea's Puzzle Pieces. Origins Its name and appearance are a reference to the Gatling Gun, one of the best known early rapid-fire weapons, invented by Richard Gatling.　 Suburban Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Gatling Pea Gatling Peas shoot four peas at a time. Damage: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 4x Must be planted on repeaters Gatling Pea's parents were concerned when he announced his intention to join the military. "But honey, it's so dangerous!" they said in unison. Gatling Pea refused to budge. "Life is dangerous," he replied, eyes glinting with steely conviction. '' Cost: 250 Recharge: very slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (Chinese version) Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, Gatling Pea shoots 60 peas in three seconds in three lanes. Costumed It now shoots fire and napalm peas alongside with normal peas. Level upgrade Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Gatling Pea shoots four peas at a time. Although the two alternatives, two Repeaters (400 sun) or a Repeater and a Torchwood (375 sun), are cheaper than the Gatling Pea, the Gatling Pea saves space. Of course, it is also possible to use two Gatling Peas and a Torchwood, which is even more space-efficient, but will cost more. Gatling Peas are also very good for Survival: Day. Using a Torchwood doubles a pea's damage and provides minor splash damage, so placing a Torchwood in front of two Gatling Peas, in theory, is equal to 16 Peashooters with splash damage, making it a very strong plant. In fact, without Torchwood, it is the most limited upgrade in terms of area of attack (if one of the most concentrated), due to the fact that unlike Cattail, it can only shoot a straight line, and unlike Spikerock and Gloom-shroom, it can only kill one zombie at a time, again, without the Torchwood (also, it is more expensive than any of the plants above). In Survival: Endless, however, there may be so many zombies that even a Torchwood in front of four Gatling Peas is not enough to kill a wave of zombies quickly enough, especially when zombies with shields (including Zombonis) or Giga-gargantuars are present. Winter Melons may be a better choice for this. A good strategy, otherwise, could be two columns of Twin Sunflowers, three of Gatling Peas, Torchwood, Tall-nuts, then Spikerocks, and leave a blank column. This may be costly, but it is a good idea if you want to save space and keep good defense in some situations, such as Marigold farming. Air Raid In the DS exclusive mini-game known as Air Raid, Dr. Zomboss is on its Zombot flying in the air, and you have to destroy it using a Gatling Pea riding on an Flower Pot airplane. Try to upgrade your Gatling Pea as much as possible (like getting a Pumpkin), and try to dodge Dr. Zomboss's attacks. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (Chinese version) This can become a very powerful plant when leveled up. Although it is very hard to level it up, it will be worth it. Gatling Pea has the ability to take out Buckethead Zombies in seconds, and when leveled up, can act as a better Threepeater. If enough stars have been obtained, the player should have a Level 3 Torchwood, which will increase Gatling Pea's power by a lot. However, it's not recommended to use against Jester Zombie and Hammer Zombie, as they can send the projectiles back and potentially clear out a row due to the power Gatling Pea throws out. Shield Zombie can also negate Gatling Pea's attack. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *It seems just like a Repeater, just with facepaint, a gatling gun, and an army helmet. *It and Twin Sunflower are the only upgrades that cost $5000. *If the player looks closely, they can see creases behind its lips. This is possibly because it has its gatling gun in its mouth. *This is the only upgrade plant that is used as a zombie in ZomBotany. equivalent]] *It is the slowest recharging peashooting plant due to the fact that it is an upgrade plant. *It is the only plant to have facepaint. *If the player looks closely, its gatling gun moves a little bit to its left, then back to the positioning of where it originally was. *Sometimes, a newly planted Gatling Pea shoots three peas before shooting four peas. **This is also like the Repeater and Cattail, as they will sometimes shoot one projectile before two. *It, Imitater, and Cattail are the only plants with headwear, specifically a helmet, beret, and bonnet. Its helmet does not increase its health. *It is strange how the peas fit through the small gatling gun's holes when shooting. *Its face paint, gatling gun, and helmet suggests that he is from the "Plant Army," which is relevant to the Suburban Almanac entry. *In Air Raid, Gatling Pea can be upgraded to a Threepeater, which shoots four peas in three directions, for a total of 12 peas. *It, Plantern, Magnet-shroom, Gold Magnet, Cob Cannon, Cattail, and Imitater are the only plants that have non-plant accessories on them. *While playing Air Raid, if the player's Threepeater without Pumpkin gets hit, it will revert to a Gatling Pea. *It leans a bit closer to the zombies with every pea it fires, then it will rear back to get ready to fire again. *It is seen flying a plane in Air Raid. *It is currently the only plant that is both an upgrade plant and an upgradeable plant. *It is the only peashooting plant that has an object sticking out of its mouth. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Although this plant does not appear in the sequel (except its Chinese version), when Peashooter or Repeater are given Plant Food, they will appear with an helmet, referencing this plant. **The upgraded Peashooter has a green helmet with a star on it (resembling WW2 American Helmets), and the upgraded Repeater has a gray helmet with two arrows and a spike on it (resembling WW1 German Helmets). Specific to the Chinese version *It and Cattail are the only plants that only can be obtained by spending real-life money, as Cherry Bomb can now be obtained by spending diamonds. **However, the player now no longer needs to spend real-life money on both Gatling Pea and Cattail. *It, Plantern, Coffee Bean, Cattail, and Cob Cannon are the only plants that are in the original Plants vs. Zombies to appear in the Chinese version without appearing in the international version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. *It appears to fire faster than a Peashooter, but it still shoots peas every 1.5 seconds. This is because the counter resets when the first pea is launched, instead of the last. *It is the most expensive peashooting plant in the series (not counting a fully upgraded Pea Pod). *It and Speaker Flower are the only plants to have a sun cost of 375. *If it is placed directly behind a Torchwood, the frontmost pea will not be ignited. *Its level 5 projectile is the same as Gatling Pea's projectile in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. See also *Gatling Pea Zombie *Air Raid *Repeater *Pea *Torchwood ru:Горохомёт Category:Upgrades Category:Peashooting plants Category:Shop Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2